


Caught

by damnednforsaken (bettythetl)



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/damnednforsaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony take advantage of the fact that Tony's new armor remover takes parts off the suit off one at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> That second Avengers trailer killed me, and my friend [rdjinspiringlybeautiful](http://rdjinspiringlybeautiful.tumblr.com) certainly didn't help. We got to talking about Tony and that new toy of his and his black outfit and well... *fans self* This fic was born. Originally published [here](http://bettythetl.tumblr.com/post/18510417782) on March 1st.

Convincing was needed, of course, to get the two of them into this position, but not a lot, surprisingly enough. Or not. Tony’s head lolled weakly on his neck and Steve curled his fingers into Tony’s hair, tangling into it and feeling the sweat and the dirt from their latest fight. After the success of the machine built into the roof of Stark Tower, Tony put the final touches into the one on the roof of his personal home. On the rare occasion that Tony was there with only Steve, Steve had had a passing thought or two about what it would be like if Tony were caught in the remover without being fully taken out of the suit, especially when Tony wore that tight black outfit underneath.

Well, it got to the point where Tony finally noticed, and he suggested they try it after getting Steve to tell him what was on his mind. Tony’s low whine and shifting body brought Steve back to the present and he pressed his face into the sweat-slick skin of Tony’s neck, inhaling his scent and running his tongue along where the neck of Tony’s shirt began. Steve wrapped his arm tighter around Tony’s waist, slowly drawing his hips back before moving as slowly forward and making Tony try to arch against him. The position in which Tony was caught, arms and legs still in the suit while every other part of his body was encased in his sweaty black outfit, afforded him little room to maneuver other than to arch his spine and make those soft, helpless noises that drove Steve almost insane.

Tony was doing that now, arching as best as he was able, crying out brokenly on every thrust and shuddering against Steve. Steve moved as slowly and fluidly as he had been for an almost interminable amount of time, rocking into Tony’s slick body and rocking back out again. Nearing his own end, Steve palmed Tony’s hard cock through the front of his pants and reveled in the broken sound that earned him. The back of Tony’s pants were pulled down to where his thigh met the curve of his ass, just enough to get what they both needed, and the usually silken fabric dragging over his cock was almost torture at this point.

Moving his head, Steve brought his mouth to Tony’s ear and whispered raggedly, “You ready yet, Tony? You wanna come?” A gasping whimper was his answer, Tony having been reduced to incoherent noises some time before, and Steve groaned at the sound, his hips moving faster. He brought his mouth to Tony’s throat, using the hand in Tony’s hair to pull his head back to give himself more room and nipping at the slick flesh beneath his mouth. Steve removed his hand from Tony’s hair, keeping his arm around Tony’s waist continue giving Tony his hand to grind against, and moved it to curl his fingers around the back of Tony’s hand still encased in the hard hand of the suit.

The shock of the cool armor against his hot palm made Steve moan loudly, his hips stuttering as his orgasm rushed through him. His erratic thrusts were too much for Tony’s oversensitive body, and a low, whimpering cry left Tony as he shuddered through his own orgasm.

The pair stood there for long moments, Steve barely standing on shaking legs and Tony slumped against Steve and the arms of the suit still attached to his own, before Steve roused enough to say, “Finish him off, Jarvis.”

“I believe you already took care of that, sir,” came the reply, and neither man could hold in a weak chuckle as Jarvis did as instructed.

_**Fin** _


End file.
